Loves Little Strings
by Karigir
Summary: Jasper and Alice meet in the bar, they are in love even before they truly meet. A love story to be remembered. REVIEW AND I NEED SOME MORE READERS I KNOW YOU WILL LIKE THIS!
1. Loves little strings

The Story of Jasper and Alice (Ch.1)

APOV:

It was a damp night when I met the man I knew I would love for the rest of eternity. I was walking down the stone streets when I got the sudden black out I always get when I am seeing something. I saw a beautiful man whom had a certain style that looked civil warish. His face made my entire body shake almost uncontrollably, I almost felt self conscience. I walked into the bar that I knew he was in waiting for me to show up. He had been watching me apparently for a while and had grown curious of this vampire in his territory. I couldn't wait to meet my new coven, I had seen them greeting me kindly and offering me my choice of room, I could hardly wait. When I saw his eyes staring at me I nearly toppled over, could this really be happening? His brilliant eyes stared back at my face as if I was a piece of chocolate in a sea of uncertainty. I was sure that if I could blush I would be, and as our eyes met my fate was sealed, I was going to stay with him for eternity and I would gladly end my existence if it meant saving him from a disaster. As I finally made it over to him he looked at me with amazement. "I thought you would never come, I sensed you but I couldn't be sure if you would come" he cooed to me.

"I've been waiting just as long for you as you have for me." I said with dazzling eyes.

"I hope that you will come with me to my fam-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"I would love to come and live with you and the rest of the Cullens and the Hales" I hugged him tightly.

"um...okay, I won't ask how you know that ma'am" It made my soul giggle from the inside when he called me ma'am. "Well I hope that you will enjoy living with us we only live about fi-" I cut him off again.

"I know you live fifty miles away and that the town is called Forks and it is in Washington state" He looked at me with eyes that shown pure amazement.

"Now that ma'am I must inquire how you found all that out" I had to think for a moment on weather or not I could trust him with my gift, and it only took me half a moment to find my answer.

"Well, Jasper I can see the future to a certain degree" He looked at me as if I had just pulled an exotic snake out of my butt.

"See the future? Really? Thats amazing, so thats how you knew my name and all of that. Will you please pleasure me with you name, kind miss." He looked at me as if me giving him my name would be the most important thing ever and of course I was happy to answer his question.

"My name is Alice, and might I say I find you really quite charming" I tried to sound very fancy with my talking, I wanted to impress him for some reason. At that moment I blacked out _oh no_ I thought, _this can't happen now this is the worst possible time for this to happen, why me, why now_. But it was already too late I was already lost in the blackness, the never ending darkness. I saw a vampire with bronze hair, I assumed that must be my new brother, Edward. Then I saw him looking on with disbelief as I bounced around a room that had a fair sized window. Suddenly a click went off in my brain and I got my vision entirely, _that room must be my new room, oh its so lovely, maybe its his room and he is going to gladly give it to me._ My brain was ranting again, oh gosh that happens so much. When I finally pushed out of the darkness of my vision, my eyes fluttered open and I looked around frantically. Apparently Jasper had caught me when I went into my "black out" phase and he was looking at me as if I had just killed myself in front of him.

"Are you okay?" His voice was frantic.

"Yes, it was only a vision, I can assure you, I am fine" I tried my best not to swoon when he asked me if I was okay, not to much prevail.

"Well since you have told me what you are capable of I shall tell you my "powers". I can manipulate the mood of the surrounding area and feel how other people feel." That statement caught me completely off guard, I was expecting something small not nearly as useful as that.

"Thats awesome, it must be so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Its only awesome when the person that I am sensing is happy, any other time and it gets a bit frustrating." He gave me a crooked smile and my heart leaped with pleasure. "Come on, lets go and meet my family you know so much about", I couldn't deny him the pleasure of holding my hand as we ran at lightening speed on our way to my new home and inevitably my new life.


	2. Puppets of Love

Puppets of Love ch.2

JPOV:

As me and the women of my dreams ran the five miles to my coven's home questions filled my ancient mind. Her amazing gift over threw mine by a long shot, and her beauty was nearly unbearable. And her wits, she was brilliant, she would talk with me for years and I would never get used to her bubbly mood that would make me so happy to feel as well. When we reached the long drive way I looked at her face hoping she was smiling with pleasure, but she wasn't just smiling, she was all out grinning the hugest most sincere grin I have ever seen or felt. As we walked toward the house, she practically danced to it, her face was shining like the moon does around mid-night and I couldn't control my lust for her much longer. And without thinking she turned around and then I remembered her gift, of seeing things that have yet to happen, and as her cold lips reached mine everything locked into place and it felt all real, no more lies or secrets to unlock.

"Well, I guess Alice has already made herself comfortable with our hospitalities." THAT VOICE, ugh... it made me want to punch Emmett for saying that, but I wouldn't because of his brawny appearance, and also the fact that it wouldn't have any effect anyway.

"Hi Emmett!" Alice practically leaped into Emmett's arms, catching him off guard and forcing him back a good foot. "Where is Rosalie?" She said it as if she knew Rose personally which I guess through her gift she did.

"Umm...Rose is in her room getting ready to go to school." He said with hints of amazement in his voice. He then turned to me and without saying a word communicated "How does she know that Rose is here? And how does she know my name? Did you tell your lover more than you told us you told her?" His confusing end statement made me think and after completely comprehending what he said I shook my head no.

"So where can I sleep, I saw this great room in my vision." She began running up the steps of the house at inhuman speed and was at Edward's room in less than 3 seconds. "I love this room, this will be my room." She stated this with great confidence and I knew Edward wouldn't be happy. This room had been his since we moved here.

"So this is the new member of our family. Hm...I don't know Jasper, maybe she is worse than you were when you first came." Edward's smirk was more than unbearable it was taunting too. I detested my brother's power of reading minds and whenever he would pick up on something you had been thinking it was the most irritating thing I could ever imagine. _Please try not to read my mind, it irritates me, and if you can't stop yourself then at least don't respond to them_, I thought. All Edward did in response was smile a wicked smile that would make a devil afraid and walked silently away. I was now curious about what Edward was up to, but just when I began to contemplate the millions of possible revenges he could be pulling Alice popped up in font of me. I nearly fell backwards at that point she was able to surprise me under any circumstances.

"I know what Eddie is up to and I also got a sure to work retaliation to it." Alice was so smart and beautiful and cruel and revengeful. Thats why I love her so god damn much.


	3. Author's note

Author note: I am sorry if I am not updating as much this week. (its spring break) I really don't feel very good, but I might still continue to work on it a bunch, so don't be completely discouraged from checking to see if I added something every other minute. Well have a pleasant week, bye.


	4. Wedding Night Romance

APOV

The day had finally come, I was going to get married to the man I had met only weeks ago. I loved him with the purest love my silent heart knew. My dress was a modern turn on an old classic, it had a fluffy white veil, with a long train, and the fluffiest body I had ever seen, and thats why I loved it so much. I wore 5 inch heels. And as I walked over to meet the man of my dreams at the end of the altar my life seemed to zip up and be complete.

"Do you Alice take Jasper as your lawfully wedded husband?" Emmett asked, smiling with full pleasure,"

"I do" I said the most obvious answer that came to my head.

"Do you Jasper take Alice for your wife?" Emmett asked.

"I do" He said in a very seductive sounding voice that made my legs itch to cling to him. And as we started to reach for each other Emmett stuck his enormous hands in front of our faces.

"Oops I forgot to have you guys recite your vows," That sounded exactly like Emmett, to forget the vows in a wedding. Emmett took the two pieces of paper out of his suit and began to read them. "Alice, do you promise to help Jasper out of every nearly impossible and stupid situation he gets himself into?" Emmett recited.

"I promise" I said it as if it was a deal being made with a god.

"Do you promise to love him for all eternity, both literally and figuratively?"

"I promise" By now I sounded like I was reciting a poem.

"And do you promise to never covet thy neighbors husband or wife or whatever you are into" Emmett obviously didn't read it but I went along with it.

"I promise" And with those words he moved onto my vows.

"Jasper, do you promise to love and cherish Alice for your entire existence, spend every cold night snuggled against her, and...never covet thy neighbor car?" The last part I made up just to make it even.

"I promise" Jasper said it both seriously and with a sense of humor in it.

"Then...I guess you may kiss the bride." And as Jasper leaned into me, I knew I would never forget this day for the rest of my existence, and even more positively I knew I would never forget the wedding night to come either. Me and Jasper walked down the aisle and left the church, and as we hopped into the limo. The entire way to the reception all me and Jasper did was kiss and kiss. It was fantastic, but I knew it didn't compare in any way to the wedding night.

"Do you we have to go in?" Jasper commented as we made it to the reception hall. "I mean we aren't going to eat anything anyway."

"But Jasper, I planned the entire thing and also we won't be able to dance, or throw cake on each other if we miss this. Plus our honey moon sweet isn't nearly ready." I said the last part with as much seductive tone as I could, and the lust shown in his eyes. "Now come on" I pulled him from the limo and when we got up the steps we started to dance to the first tune that came on. And of course the song that I chose to describe my feelings for Jasper was Bubbly. And as we danced ever so gracefully across the dance floor my life seemed to be perfect. I wanted to freeze this moment in time to keep my life happy, but life isn't worth living if you are stuck in one spot, everyone must proceed. And as we raced up to our wedding sweet later that night I knew that during that moment, I wanted to freeze time once again to suck up all the sweet pleasure of the moment.

I quickly changed into my wedding night out fit and it was by far the most attractive clothes I could find for tonight. I was dressed in a play boy bunny/ professional bar dancer out fit and as I flaunted it to Jasper, he couldn't hold his lust back for more than a minute. That night was the night I got to spend with my Jasper and only him, and I will never forget that moment when our bodies melted together and became just one, it was surreal.


	5. Good morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

APOV

When the early morning came the day after the wedding me and Jasper felt even better than before with our romance and I finally realized that all of last night was real I felt the same daze that had come over me when it was happening. And I knew that from now on whenever I thought of my Jasper I would always remember that night. He was so wonderful, I could barely imagine what he was thinking last night. I turned to look at him, and he was already turned looking at me, we were in our hotel room and it was more wonderful than it had been when I had picked it out earlier. The rest of the family had decided to go away for the week on a hunting trip so me and Jasper would have the entire house for an entire week. I decided after like twenty minutes of us just staring at each other that it was time for us to get up and go home and as we drove at that fantastic speed that only we vampires could accomplish without crashing I felt a fantastic rush and my existence felt like it was in the right place. I had never been so sure about being thankful for being changed in my entire existence. When we got home the love making we had began at the hotel didn't cease at all. We continued through the day and only stopped to hunt and to have the occasional talk. I felt like I was in a dream and he was my prince.

"So how was your day so far?" Jasper asked me about 12:00 in the afternoon.

"This day couldn't get any better than this..." I said this in such a positive way that I knew I had to be telling the truth. And for a while we just sat together on the bed.

"Does it feel good to be Mrs. Alice Jasper Hale?" He inquired me after a while.

"Of course it makes me feel better than good it makes me feel full and happy, so content that I could almost say that I couldn't live without you." He leaned in and kissed me at that second I feel in love with him all over again and I only could sit there and feel loved for a while. Then I had a vision and everything blacked out. I saw a moving truck and my new family moving to Alaska and coming back in a matter of 50 years, I also saw an Indian chief and a piece of paper being signed by both Carsile and the Indian chief. Then it was over and I went back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked as I looked into his eyes.

"Never better" I answered, "I just saw us leaving to go to Alaska, and apparently we are going to be talking to some Indians sometime soon.

authors' note: I know that there are alot of veiwers I am just not getting a lot of reviews. I am starting to beleive that no one likes this story. PLEASE REVIEW!! AND DONT BE AFRAID TO ADD THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES IT WOULD REALLY RAISE MY MOTIVATION IF YOU DID AND IT ONLY TAKES A MOMENT.


End file.
